A l'aide !
by Emmatheancien
Summary: L’équipe du capitaine Maclane est faite prisonnière par les Wraiths. L’équipe du Major Sheppard aidée par Markham et Stackouse est envoyée en mission de récupération.
1. Chapter 1

A l'aide !

**Résumé :** L'équipe du capitaine Maclane est faite prisonnière par les Wraiths. L'équipe du Major Sheppard aidée par Markham et Stackouse est envoyée en mission de récupération.

**Disclaimer :** Seuls les personnages du capitaine Sarah Maclane, du lieutenant Marc Jets et du Dr Elisha Melvin m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 1 : Appel à l'aide 

L'équipe du capitaine Maclane se trouve dans Jumper 4. Ils sont poursuivis par deux chasseurs Wraiths. La porte se trouve à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de leur position

Maclane : Comment ça se fait que vous ne les ayez pas détectés Elisha ?

Melvin : Ils étaient sûrement en hibernati… 

Maclane _(en colère)_ : Ah oui ? Ceux là m'ont l'air bien réveillés. _(prend une inspiration)_ excusez-moi Elisha. Nous sommes presque à la porte. Jets composez l'adresse.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta et la porte s'ouvrit.

Maclane _(par radio)_ : Salle de contrôle, ici Jumper 4. Nous sommes poursuivis par deux chasseurs Wraiths.

Peter _(par radio)_ : Nous vous recevons Jumper 4, nous désactivons le bouclier.

En même temps qu'il désactiva le bouclier, le docteur Weir arriva.

Elisabeth : Peter, que se passe t'il, la prochaine arrivée n'est prévue que dans une heure.

Peter : C'est l'équipe du capitaine Maclane, ils sont poursuivis par deux chasseurs Wraiths.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Capitaine, ici Weir que se passe t'il ?

Maclane _(par radio)_ : Nous étions entrain d'observer la planète et nous n'avions pas détecté de signes de vie, nous nous sommes posés sur la planète, prés de bâtiments en ruine. A peine 5 minutes plus tard deux chasseurs Wraiths ont débarqué et nous voilà.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Très bien Sarah.

Le Jumper était secoué car le capitaine essayait d'éviter les tirs Wraiths mais malheureusement ils furent touchés. Le Jumper commença à perdre de l'altitude et de la vitesse.

Jets : C'est pas vrai, on perd de l'altitude.

Maclane : Et de la vitesse aussi. Elisha vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Melvin : Non, un des moteurs à été touché, je ne peux rien faire.

Maclane : Ok. _(par radio)_ : Salle de contrôle, nous avons été touchés par un tir Wraith. On ne pourra pas atteindre la po…

Le Jumper fut touché une seconde fois et la communication fut coupée.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Capitaine ? Sarah, vous me recevez ?

Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse. Elle se tournit vers Peter.

Elisabeth : Peter, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Peter _(tapotant sur l'ordinateur)_ : La communication a été coupée, peut être par un tir Wraith.

Elisabeth : Oh non…

Pendant ce temps là de l'autre côté de la porte. Le Jumper continuait sa chute. Le capitaine tentait malgré tout de stabiliser le Jumper mais elle savait qu'ils allaient inévitablement se crasher.

Maclane : Nous allons nous crasher, alors on fait comme dans les avions, on s'assoit on place sa tête entre ses jambes.

Les deux autres occupants du Jumper s'exécutèrent et attendirent avec angoisse le contact avec la terre ferme. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, en effet quelques minutes plus tard ils se crashérent…Le vortex se coupa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Prisonniers 

Le lieutenant se réveilla, sa joue était barrée d'une large plaie et ses tempes lui faisaient mal. Elle se leva et tituba un peu au tout début. Son corps était couvert de blessures et par chance elle n'avait pas de blessures graves du moins pas encore. Le Jumper était sans dessus dessous, les caisses s'étaient renversées.

MacKay va encore me passer un savon… 

Elle commença à chercher ses compagnons et elle retrouva le lieutenant Jets. Ce dernier allait bien, mais il était encore un peu sonné. Recevoir une caisse d'outils sur la tête n'allait pas lui faire du bien…Il saignait un peu à l'arcade mais son pouls était normal. Elle le réveilla.

Maclane : Lieutenant ? Réveillez vous.

Elle le secoua légèrement.

Jets : Capitaine…qu'est ce que…

Maclane : Nous nous sommes crashés. Vous vous souvenez ?

Jets _(il s'asseya et porta sa main à son arcade)_ : Oui, les Wraiths nous poursuivaient et…

Maclane _(lui souriant)_ : Oui, c'est ça. Comment vous vous sentez ?

Jets : ça peut aller.

Maclane : Très bien, vous pouvez m'aider à chercher Elisha ?

Il opina de la tête et ils la cherchèrent. Au bout de 5 minutes, ils la trouvèrent enfin sous un tas de matériel, sa jambe était coincée sous le banc où elle était assise. Ils réussirent à la sortir de là. Sa jambe était cassée, et elle avait une large coupure au bras assez profonde. Comme les deux autres, elle avait aussi de multiples coupures mais elle était de loin la plus blessée. Ils lui firent une sorte d'attelle et pansèrent son bras. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

Melvin _(gémit)_ : …capitaine, je suis…

Maclane : Ne parlez pas Elisha, vous êtes blessée.

Melvin : Ma jambe, j'ai mal.

Maclane : Elle est cassée, nous avons fait une attelle mais nous n'avons pas le savoir-faire du docteur Beckett.

Sur ces mots la jeune scientifique sourit puis son visage afficha un rictus de douleur.

Maclane : Ok, je ne vous fais plus rire. _(elle se tourna vers son second)_ Prenez toutes nos munitions et nos armes. On prend aussi la trousse de secours. On va tenter de retourner à la Porte.

Il se leva et commença à récupérer ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et après s'être soignés, ils sortirent de l'appareil. Elisha avait ses bras sur les épaules de Marc et Sarah. Ils avançaient lentement lorsque trois Wraiths apparurent devant eux. Leur chef s'approcha d'eux.

Chef des Wraiths : Votre race est décidément très tenace.

Maclane : Tout comme vous, malheureusement.

Chef des Wraiths _(souriant)_ : Vous êtes aussi très attachés aux vôtres. _(il désigna Elisha de la main)_ Cette femelle vous ralentit et pourtant vous vous obstinez à vouloir la sauver.

Jets : On ne laisse pas nos amis sur le carreau.

Le chef sourit et se tourna vers ses soldats. Ils les mirent en joue.

Chef des Wraiths : Suivez nous.

Maclane : Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de servir de repas.

Chef des Wraiths : Vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir.

Maclane : Oh, vous croyez ?

Elle se tourna vers Jets et d'un mouvement de tête, désigna son arme. Il dirigea sa main lentement vers son P-90 et le capitaine fit de même. Il y eu un léger moment de flottement.

Maclane _(chuchotant)_ : A 3 on tire…1…2…3

Ils firent feu sur les Wraiths, réussirent à en «abattre » 2. En même temps ils tentèrent de s'abriter derrière des arbres. Le chef eu le temps de se saisir d'une des armes de ses soldats et il tira sur le lieutenant Jets qui s'écroula. Un des Wraiths se releva et tira à son tour sur le capitaine qui tomba à terre. Le chef s'approcha d'elle et se pencha. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes puis fit signe à ses soldats de venir les chercher. Ils partirent donc, traînant les 3 équipiers et les emmenèrent vers leur base.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Briefing 

Le docteur Weir se trouvait dans la salle de briefing. Elle avait convoqué l'équipe du major Sheppard ainsi que Markham et Stackouse. Son visage était tendu. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. John entra le premier et il remarqua immédiatement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Sheppard : Elisabeth ? Qu'y a t'il ?

Elisabeth _(se tournant vers eux)_ : Nous avons un gros problème.

Ils se regardèrent tous surpris.

Elisabeth _(s'asseyant) _: Asseyez vous. _(elle attendit qu'ils se soient assis pour reprendre)_ Ce matin nous avons reçu un appel du capitaine Sarah Maclane.

John passa dans sa tête les visages des militaires de l'expédition. Le visage de la jeune femme apparut dans son esprit. Il se remémora son dossier : sortie dans les premières de sa promotion de l'Académie de l'US Air Force. C'était en excellent pilote et elle était experte en explosifs. Elle avait intégré le SGC en 1999 dans l'équipe SG-8. Quand la Terre avait été attaquée par Anubis, elle a fait partit de l'escadron de F-302 chargés de protéger le vaisseau du général O'Neill. Après cela, ils se sont rendu compte qu'elle possédait le gène des Anciens, elle avait donc été affectée en Antarctique. Lorsque le docteur Jackson a découvert l'adresse de la planète elle a été immédiatement affectée à l'expédition.

Sheppard : Je vois qui c'est, elle dirige une équipe d'expédition.

Elisabeth : Oui, elle est composée du lieutenant Marc Jets et du docteur Elisha Melvin.

Teyla : Que leur est t'il arrivé ?

Elisabeth : Lors de son appel, elle nous a annoncé qu'ils étaient poursuivis par deux chasseurs Wraiths. Ils ont été touchés par des tirs Wraiths ce qui a endommagé leur Jumper. Les communications ont été coupées et quelques minutes plus tard le vortex s'est refermé.

Sheppard : Je présume que nous allons aller les chercher ?

Elisabeth _(opinant de la tête)_ : Oui major, il se trouve quand analysant les données, Peter à découvert un message, laissé par le capitaine Maclane.

Ford : Que disait le message ?

Elisabeth : En gros, il indiquait les dernières coordonnées du vaisseau. Elles indiquent que le Jumper se trouve à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la Porte. Je vous demande donc d'aller sur la planète et de voir s'il y a des survivants. Pour cela, vous irez avec deux Jumpers.

Sheppard _(opinant)_ : Très bien Elisabeth. C'est parti.

Ils se levèrent et partirent pour se préparer. John fut le dernier à sortir et Elisabeth l'interpella.

Sheppard _(se retournant)_ : Oui ?

Elisabeth : Soyez prudent.

Il hocha la tête, lui sourit puis il sortit. Elle le regarda partir et replongea dans ses pensées.

Dans la salle des Jumpers, le major Sheppard donnait les ordres à son équipe.

Sheppard : Markham, Stackouse et Ford dans Jumper 2. Teyla, MacKay et moi dans Jumper 1. Dès que nous arrivons sur la planète Jumper 2 vous resterez près de la Porte en mode invisible. Vous surveillerez la Porte et vous nous préviendrez s'il y a de l'activité. _(il se tourna vers Teyla et Rodney)_ Pendant ce temps, nous irons sur le lieu indiqué par les coordonnées et chercheront s'il y a des survivants.

Après ces explications, ils montèrent dans leurs Jumpers respectifs. Ils arrivèrent devant la Porte qui était ouverte.

Elisabeth : Bonne chance à vous Jumpers 1 et 2.

Sheppard : Nous vous recontacterons dès que nous serons sur place.

Ils passèrent la Porte et Peter ferma le vortex.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Repas

Jets _(chuchotant)_ : Capitaine, capitaine réveillez vous.

Sarah ouvrit légèrement les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras. Elle le sentait engourdi. Elle se releva et s'adossa contre la paroi de leur cellule. Elle massait doucement son bras.

Maclane : ça va ?

Jets : Oui.

Maclane : Et Elisha ?

Le lieutenant tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle était allongée, la veste du lieutenant était sous sa tête et elle était toujours inconsciente.

Jets : Elle est inconsciente mais son pouls est normal. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup si on ne la soigne pas.

Le capitaine se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air si paisible comme ça. Elle souvient de son intégration dans l'équipe et de la discussion qu'elle avait eu à son sujet avec le major Sheppard.

**Sheppard : Le docteur Melvin fera partie de votre équipe un point c'est tout Maclane !**

**Maclane : Major, si vous me le permettez, les scientifiques n'ont rien à faire sur le terrain.**

**Sheppard (levant les yeux au ciel) : Ecoutez capitaine, je sais que ce ne sont pas des personnes habituées au terrain mais... nous avons besoin d'eux. Et puis, regardez MacKay, j'ai réussi à l'apprivoiser.**

**Le capitaine sourit à la remarque du major.**

**Maclane : De toutes façons, c'est vous qui décidez. Elisha fera partie de l'équipe. Mais elle devra se former aux techniques de défense. **

**Le major lui avait sourit puis ils repartirent vers le bureau du docteur Weir.**

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée du Wraith qui les avaient capturés.

Chef des Wraiths : Je vois que vous êtes réveillés. Comment allez vous ?

Maclane _(se levant) _: Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Chef des Wraiths : Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez.

Jets : Pour savoir lequel de nous allait faire parti de votre repas…

Le Wraith sourit puis il ordonna aux gardiens d'aller chercher son «repas ». Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et attrapèrent le lieutenant qui se débattait. Sarah se jeta sur les Wraiths, mais le Wraith la projeta contre le mur. Elle se releva, un peu sonnée. Elle se dirigea vers les grilles mais elles s'étaient refermées.

Maclane : Prenez moi à sa place !

Jets : Non, capitaine, vous êtes son seul espoir.

Maclane : Non !

Elle tenta en vain d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle regardât une dernière fois le lieutenant Jets puis les Wraiths l'emmenèrent. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Le chef des Wraiths : Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre tour viendra.

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier puis repartit. Maclane resta un moment contre la grille. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit les cris de son lieutenant. Elle se laissa tomber à terre. Elle replia ses genoux et mis ses bras autour de ceux ci. Elle sanglotait doucement. Elle se sentait impuissante, Marc était mort par sa faute, elle aurait du insister pour qu'ils la prennent à sa place. Le regard de Jets apparut devant elle et sa tristesse se changea alors en haine et elle se jura qu'elle tuerait le Wraith de ses propres mains. Elle essuya les larmes sur son visage et vit Elisha bouger. Elle se précipita vers elle.

Maclane : Docteur, ça va ?

Elisha _(gémissant)_ : ça peut aller. _(elle vit les yeux rougis du capitaine)_ Capitaine que s'est t'il passé ?

Maclane : Ils_ (elle prit une inspiration espérant que la scientifique n'entendrait pas la tristesse dans sa voix)_…ils l'ont emmené.

Elisha ferma les yeux.

Maclane : Je vais voir comment va votre jambe, d'accord ?

Elle opina de la tête, le capitaine se plaça devant la jambe de la jeune scientifique. La jambe n'était pas en très bon état, elle formait un angle bizarre, mais le lieutenant ne voulut pas la toucher de peur de lui faire plus mal. Elle regarda la blessure de son bras, elle était un peu enflée. Elle décida de refaire son pansement. N'ayant plus la trousse de secours, elle enleva sa veste et découpa une de ses manches pour la placer sur sa blessure. Elle mit le reste de sa veste sur la jeune femme pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Maclane : ça va un peu mieux ?

Elisha : Un peu, merci.

Maclane lui sourit. Il y eu un silence.

Elisha : Vous pensez qu'on va s'en sortir capitaine ?

Sarah avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

Maclane : Je suis sûre qu'ils viendront nous chercher…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Recherche

Après une dizaine de minutes de vol, Jumper 1 arriva sur le lieu du crash.

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : Jumper 2, ici Jumper 1. Nous sommes arrivés sur les dernières coordonnées envoyées par Maclane. Restez sur votre position, nous allons inspecter le Jumper.

Markham _(par radio)_ : Bien major, terminé.

Il coupa le contact radio. Sheppard se tourna alors vers MacKay.

Sheppard : Vous avez quelque chose Rodney ?

Rodney _(regardant son détecteur de vie)_ : Non, aucuns signes vitaux. Ils sont peut-être morts dans le crash ?

Sheppard : Possible ou les Wraiths les ont peut-être trouvés avant nous.

Rodney hocha la tête.

Sheppard : Très bien, on va aller voir.

Le visage de Rodney se décomposa.

Rodney : Ququoi ? Vous voulez qu'on entre la dedans ?

Sheppard : Oui, MacKay, il y a un problème ?

Rodney : Un problème ? Qui nous dit que les Wraiths ne nous attendent pas dehors ?

Teyla : Vous avez dit que votre détecteur n'avait rien trouvé.

Rodney _(se tournant vers elle)_ : Justement parce qu'ils sont morts !

Sheppard _(tournant son regard vers lui)_ : Ou peut être parce qu'ils n'y sont plus.

Il se leva.

Sheppard : D'accord MacKay, restez ici. Teyla on y va.

Cette dernière hocha de la tête, et se leva. Le major mit le Jumper en mode invisible. Ils sortirent quelques minutes après laissant le scientifique tout seul. Il regarda autour de lui, son teint devenait livide. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit du Jumper.

Rodney : Tout compte fait, je viens avec vous.

Sheppard lui tournait le dos.

Sheppard _(souriant)_ : J'en étais sûr. Restez sur vos gardes.

MacKay se rapprocha d'eux et sortit son arme de poing. Il regardait tout autour de lui, il était nerveux. Le petit groupe avança prudemment vers l'appareil. Le major Sheppard regardait l'appareil qui était assez endommagé.

Sheppard : Ils ont du prendre un sacré choc. Toujours rien MacKay ?

MacKay chercha son appareil qu'il mit plusieurs minutes à sortir tant ses mains tremblaient à cause de sa nervosité.

Rodney : Non major, rien.

Sheppard : Ok…

Il entra prudemment dans l'appareil suivit de Teyla et MacKay. Ce dernier regardait l'état du Jumper...

MacKay : Avec elle c'est toujours la même chose, à chaque fois qu'elle utilise un Jumper il faut qu'elle…

Il fut interrompu par le regard noir du major.

MacKay : J'ai compris, je me tais.

Teyla : Les armes et la trousse de secours ont disparus.

Sheppard : Ils ont du sortir du Jumper.

MacKay regardait l'intérieur du Jumper, lorsqu'il vit une tache rougeâtre.

Rodney : Major, venez voir ça.

Sheppard alla vers lui et MacKay lui montra la tache.

Sheppard : C'est du sang, il y a en un qui doit être sérieusement blessé vu la taille de la tache.

Teyla _(arrivant derrière eux)_ : On devrait peut être explorer les alentours du crash. Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin.

Sheppard acquiesça et ils sortirent de l'appareil. Teyla remarqua des traces de pas. Ils se mirent en route, suivant les traces. Après avoir marché un petit ¼ d'heure ils aperçurent d'autres traces, plus grandes.

Teyla : Ce sont des traces de Wraiths.

MacKay _(son visage devint livide)_ : Vous…vous pensez qu'ils les ont…

Sheppard : Pas de conclusion hâtive Rodney, ils les ont peut-être capturés.

Teyla était en avant du groupe et elle remarqua une douille de P-90 par terre. Elle la ramena au major.

Teyla : Il y a eu des échanges de tirs ici.

Sheppard : Ils sont peut-être encore en vie.

MacKay _(regardant son détecteur de vie)_ : Major, deux personnes viennent vers nous et je doute que ce soient nos amis.

Sheppard _(chuchotant)_ : Venez, suivez moi.

Ils se cachèrent derrière de gros aux arbres et attendirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux Wraiths apparurent.

Sheppard _(chuchotant)_ : A votre avis, que sont ils venus faire ?

Teyla _(chuchotant)_ : Ils viennent peut-être pour fouiller le Jumper ?

MacKay _(chuchotant)_ : De ce côté là, ils ne pourront pas récupérer grand chose.

Sheppard _(chuchotant)_ : C'est déjà ça…Attention, ils reviennent.

MacKay _(chuchotant)_ : Ils n'ont pas l'air très contents.

Les Wraiths repartirent de l'endroit où ils venaient. Le major et son équipe attendirent quelques minutes avant de sortir de leur cache.

Sheppard : Ils doivent les retenir captifs dans une base ou quelque chose comme ça. On retourne au Jumper et on les suit.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le Jumper. Sheppard démarra le Jumper et ils repartirent à la recherche des deux Wraiths. Ils les suivirent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de les voir entrer dans un bâtiment ancien.

Sheppard : A votre avis, combien il y en a d'autres ?

La réponse arriva sur l'écran, il y avait une trentaine de points brillants. Rodney se pencha un peu plus sur son siège.

MacKay : ça ne nous dit pas s'ils sont toujours en vie…

Sheppard acquiesça la tête silencieusement.

_Et j'espère qu'ils le sont toujours…_

Sheppard : On repart à la Porte.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Porte.

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : L'équipe du capitaine Maclane a été enlevée par les Wraiths, nous avons trouvé ce qui leur sert de base à ¼ de leur Jumper.

Ford _(par radio)_ : Que faisons nous monsieur ?

Sheppard _(par radio)_ : On rentre à la base et on fait notre rapport à Weir. J'espère qu'elle nous laissera repartir avec du renfort.

Ford _(par radio)_ : Très bien monsieur, je compose le code.

Il composa le code et les deux Jumpers passèrent la Porte.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Interrogatoire

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient amené le lieutenant Jets. Le docteur Melvin s'était assoupie, le lieutenant s'était levée et faisait les cent pas, lorsqu'un Wraith apparu. Il ouvrit la cellule et la désigna d'un geste du visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Elisha puis sortit de la cellule. Le Wraith la menaça de son arme pour la faire avancer. Elle arriva à ce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Le Wraith qui était venu chercher Jets plutôt était assis sur une sorte de fauteuil. Il y avait un squelette à ses pieds et malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce elle put distinguer l'écusson de l'expédition. Le Wraith qui était venu la chercher s'était posté à l'entrée. Le Wraith qui était assis la jaugea du regard, puis se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Maclane _(regardant autour d'elle)_ : C'est vous qui avez fait la déco ? Parce que là, ça craint un peu…on se croirait dans un cimetière.

Le Wraith sourit. Il s'arrêta à 1 mètre 50 de la jeune femme.

Wraith : Votre ami a longtemps résisté, mais finalement j'ai eu raison de lui. Et j'ai pu découvrir des choses intéressantes.

Maclane : Et lesquelles ?

Wraith : Le fait que vous viviez dans la Cité des Anciens et que celle si est sans défense…

Maclane : Je vois, il vous a donné l'adresse ? Parce qu'il faudrait que je rentre là bas. Mon amie à besoin d'aide.

Wraith : L'humour ne vous aiderez pas lorsque que je vous tuerai.

Sarah esquissa un sourire.

Maclane : Il ne vous a pas donné l'adresse, hein ?

Wraith _(il s'approcha)_ : Il est mort avant que je puisse accéder aux informations que je recherchais.

Maclane : Vraiment désolée pour vous.

Wraith : Ne le soyez pas, j'aurais bientôt les informations nécessaires pour détruire votre Cité et tuer ses habitants.

Maclane : Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous les donne.

Wraith : On va voir…A genoux.

Le capitaine ne bougea pas.

Wraith : J'ai dit à genoux !

Bien qu'elle ne le veuille pas, la jeune femme s'exécuta.

Wraith : Voilà qui est mieux.

Il s'approcha d'elle, son visage affichait un sourire carnassier. Elle le regardait approcher, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il posa sa main sur une de ses tempes et commença à entrer dans son esprit. La jeune femme résistait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment. Et le pire c'était que le Wraith le savait aussi. Au bout d'un «examen » d'une dizaine de minutes, il sortit de son esprit. La jeune femme avait un mal de tête atroce.

Maclane : Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne dose d'aspirine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Les Jumpers passèrent la Porte et allèrent se poser. Elisabeth les attendait déjà dans la baie des Jumpers. Elle les regarda et son regard se voilât lorsqu'elle n'aperçut pas l'équipe de Maclane.

Elisabeth : Est ce qu'ils sont…

Sheppard : Non, enfin on ne pense pas.

Elisabeth : Vous avez trouvé le Jumper ?

Teyla : Oui, ils n'étaient plus à l'intérieur, il manquait la trousse de secours et leurs munitions. _(elle échangea un regard avec le major)_ Nous pensons qu'ils ont voulu regagner la Porte à pied mais les Wraiths leur sont tombés dessus avant.

Sheppard : Ils les ont emmenés dans leur base.

Elisabeth : Vous…vous pensez pouvoir les récupérer ?

Sheppard : Nous les avons suivis et savons où se trouve la base. J'ai scané le bâtiment, ils ne sont qu'une trentaine à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'on peut les récupérer avec plus d'hommes, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

Elisabeth (_soulagée)_ : Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Je vous envoie des militaires en renfort.

Elle s'éloigna du groupe et interpella Bates par sa radio. Quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes débarquèrent. Ils étaient parés pour une petite guerre. Ils étaient menés par Bates.

Bates : Nous sommes prêts madame.

Elisabeth : Très bien. _(elle se tourna vers Sheppard)_ Major, a vous de jouer.

Il lui fit un signe de tête puis sépara le groupe en deux.

Sheppard : MacKay, vous restez ici, ça va être dangereux là-bas.

MacKay acquiesça et alla se placer aux côtés d'Elisabeth. Après avoir organisé les Jumpers, il remonta dans son Jumper et décolla. MacKay et Weir les regardèrent décoller.

MacKay : Vous pensez qu'ils vont réussir ?

Weir _(se tournant vers lui et lui souriant)_ : Je l'espère Rodney, je n'ai pas envie de perdre encore des membres de l'expédition. Je vais prévenir Carson que l'on risque d'avoir des blessés.

MacKay : Je viens avec vous.

Ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Les Jumpers se positionnèrent devant la Porte et la retraversèrent. Ils arrivèrent sur la planète et se mirent en mode invisible. Ils se posèrent à près de la base des Wraiths. Ils sortirent sans faire de bruit et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée qui était gardée par deux Wraiths.

Ford : Ils auront le temps de nous tirer dessus avant même qu'on ne les atteigne.

Sheppard : Je sais et j'ai ma petite idée pour régler ce problème…

Il échangea un sourire avec le jeune lieutenant et se dirigea silencieusement vers Bates.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Après avoir subi un troisième interrogatoire, Maclane s'était évanouie. Un Wraith l'avait ramenée à sa cellule. Elisha, qui était réveillée, s'était traînée tant bien que mal vers la jeune militaire.

Elisha : Capitaine ? Sarah, il faut que vous vous réveilliez.

En même temps, elle dégagea quelques cheveux qui étaient tombés sur le visage du capitaine et la poussa un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se réveilla.

Maclane _(voyant Elisha)_ : Elisha ? Mais qu'est ce que…

Elle s'assit d'un coup et regarda autour d'elle.

Maclane : C'était bien réel.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, son mal de tête revenait. Elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et rouvrit les yeux. Elisha était de nouveau à terre, elle avait du fournir un énorme effort pour la rejoindre. Sarah posa sa main sur le visage de la jeune scientifique. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui était devant ses yeux. Sa peau était froide au toucher, un moment, Sarah crut que la jeun femme était morte. Elle pris son pouls et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant le contraire. Elle continuait de l'observer, elle avait peur que si elle rompait ce contact, la jeune femme passa l'arme à gauche. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'ouverture de la cellule. Elle leva la tête, et vit deux Wraiths se diriger vers elle. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, elle se leva précipitamment, trop précipitamment. Elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le premier Wraith que ce dernier l'empoigna et la projeta violemment contre le mur. La jeune femme s'écroula et sentit un goût âcre dans la bouche. Du sang. Elisha n'était plus par terre, le second Wraith l'avait soulevé et l'amenait dehors. Maclane était toujours par terre, elle n'avait même plus la force de se lever.

Sarah _(murmurant)_ : Non…je vous en prie, laissez là…laissez là…

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues à présent, elle s'en fichait. Son équipe était décimée, elle allait bientôt connaître le même sort que son second et Elisha. Elle sourit intérieurement, elle devait 10 dollars à Sheppard, au moins elle n'aurait pas à les lui rendre…C'est alors qu'elle entendit une fantastique explosion…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les Wraiths sortaient de la base, comme l'avait prévu Sheppard. Ils faisaient des cibles parfaites et il ne se priva pas de leur tirer dessus. Après avoir éliminé les derniers Wraiths, il ordonna à Teyla, Aiden, Stackhouse et Bates de le suivre. Les autres les attendaient devant l'entrée qu'ils avaient sécurisée. Sheppard sortit son détecteur de vie, il y avait moins de point que tout à l'heure. Il entra le premier, suivit par ses compagnons. La base avait la même architecture qu'un vaisseau ruche à quelques détails près. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun Wraith et cela l'étonna. Mais il préférait cela que de devoir affronter une dizaine de Wraiths. Après avoir marché un ¼ d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de Maclane…

Elle pensait avoir rêvé le bruit de l'explosion mais lorsqu'elle vit Sheppard débarquer avec son équipe elle vit qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Sheppard : Capitaine ! Ça va ?

Maclane _(se levant)_ : On peut dire ça comme ça…

Sheppard regarda la cellule et remarqua l'absence de Jets et Elisha.

Sheppard : Jets et Melvin ?

Le visage de Sarah s'assombrit.

Maclane : Jets est…il est mort. Elisha je n'en sais rien, un Wraith est venu la chercher il y a 10 minutes environ.

Sheppard : Très bien, écartez vous, on va vous faire sortir d'ici.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se recula. Bates et For placèrent une charge de C4 sur la porte et la firent exploser. La jeune femme en sortit, elle titubait un peu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sheppard.

Sheppard : ça va aller ?

Maclane : Oui major, donnez moi une arme s'il vous plaît.

Sheppard : Vous êtes sûre ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et échangea un regard avec le major. Ce dernier se tournit vers Ford qui lui donna son Beretta. Elle le chargea.

Sheppard : Vous savez où ils l'ont amenée ?

Maclane : Oui, suivez moi.

Ils se remirent en marche, Sheppard espérait ne pas arriver en retard cette fois ci. Maclane marchait d'un pas décidé devant lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il aurait du la ramener dehors mais il avait pu voir la détermination dans son regard : elle ferait tout pour récupérer Melvin, même si cela impliquait de passer outre l'ordre d'un supérieur et de se faire tuer. Le major fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Maclane leur annonçant qu'ils y étaient presque. La jeune femme n'attendit pas les ordres et entra dans la pièce suivie de Sheppard et des autres. Ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang. Ils arrivaient trop tard, encore une fois…Elisha était à terre, et le Wraith avait sa main posée sur sa poitrine et aspirait sa vie. Sarah entra dans une rage telle qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle tirait sur le Wraith. Et elle ne ratait pas sa cible, elle visait en pleine tête. Elle finit son chargeur et s'approcha du Wraith.

_Sheppard : Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas donné de P-90…_

Elle lâcha son arme et se précipita vers son ami. Elle prit son pouls. Faible, trop faible. Sarah pris la jeun femme dans ses bras. Sheppard s'approcha lentement d'elle.

Sheppard : Sarah ?

Maclane : Il y a un pouls, il…il faut qu'on y aille.

Sheppard : Ok…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ford et Bates qui vinrent.

Sheppard : Ils vont s'occuper d'elle, laissez la…

Maclane : Non…

Ford et Bates s'étaient accroupis devant elle.

Sheppard : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sarah. Laissez la.

A grand regret, elle desserra son étreinte. Ford et Bates prirent délicatement la jeune femme et la soulevèrent. Ils sortirent de la base quelques minutes plus tard, les Jumpers les attendaient devant l'entrée. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ford et Bates posèrent Elisha et Sarah s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle prit sa main. Sheppard se dirigea vers Markham qui était assis devant la console de pilotage. Ce dernier fit décoller le Jumper. Sheppard se retourna et regarda Sarah. La jeune femme serrait la main d'Elisha, comme si le fait de la tenir l'empêchait de mourir. Il venait de lui arriver une des pires choses qu'un supérieur pouvait redouter : la mort d'un de ses subordonnés. Mais là, la situation était pire, un de ses subordonnés était entrain de mourir sous ses yeux. Sarah laissait ses émotions s'exprimer : des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se fichait que tout le monde puisse la voir, cela n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Ils traversèrent la Porte quelques minutes plus tard. Carson et son équipe les attendaient déjà. Markham ouvrit la porte arrière et les «blousess blanches » firent leur entrée. Ils mirent Elisha sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent vers l'infirmerie. Sarah sortit à son tour de l'appareil. Elisabeth était également dehors. Sarah lui adressa un signe de tête et se dirigea à la suite de l'équipe médicale. Sheppard rejoignit Elisabeth qui les attendait.

Elisabeth : Alors ?

Sheppard _(prenant une inspiration)_ : Le lieutenant Jets est mort, le docteur Melvin est…

Elisabeth hocha la tête. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler puis prirent eux aussi la direction de l'infirmerie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le docteur Beckett s'affairait auprès d'Elisha. Il avait ordonné au capitaine Maclane d'aller se reposer sur un autre lit où une infirmière la soignerait. La jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusé prétextant qu'elle voulait aux côtés de son amie. Carson avait alors répliqué qu'elle ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide. La jeune femme avait sentit la colère l'envahir. Sarah lui avaient alors envoyé un regard noir puis elle s'était se retournait et était allée s'asseoir sur le lit en face, mais elle refusât qu'une infirmière la touche. A présent, elle regardait l'équipe médicale s'occuper de la jeune femme. Beckett avait raison, elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt… Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de son supérieur.

Sheppard : Ce n'est pas votre faute Sarah.

Maclane : Si j'aurais du assurer sa sécurité, j'ai commis une erreur, je…

Sheppard : Elle connaissait les risques.

Maclane _(s'énervant)_ : Et moi aussi ! J'aurais du sécuriser la zone, j'aurais du effectuer un scanner…

Sheppard _(haussant un peu la voix)_ : Et qu'est ce que ça aurait donné ? Rien, parce que les Wraiths étaient en hibernation !

Maclane : Vous…vous avez probablement raison…

La jeune femme, qui avait tourné son visage vers lui, reporta son attention vers Beckett. Oui, le major avait raison, elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose.

Il n'aurait pas du élever la voix comme ça, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il avait lui aussi perdu des amis, même s'ils n'étaient pas sous son commandement. Mais à chaque fois qu'il effleurer l'idée de perdre un membre de son équipe, il en ressentait un frisson de peur. Il observa la jeune femme, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Jumper elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions. Il pouvait le voir à la manière dans laquelle elle était postée : ses épaules étaient tendues, ainsi que son visage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour faire ça…d'autant plus qu'elle risquait de ne pas vouloir se laisser aller devant lui. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le capitaine se lever précipitamment.

Maclane : Alors ?

Beckett avait le regard triste, il paraissait fatigué mais il ne laissa rien paraître de son état.

Beckett : J'ai des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles.

Sheppard : Allez y.

Beckett : La bonne c'est que nous avons stabilisé l'état de Melle Melvin.

Maclane : Et la mauvaise ?

Beckett jeta un coup d'œil à Sheppard avant de répondre puis prit une grande inspiration.

Beckett : Ecoutez je…

Maclane : Dîtes le doc.

Beckett : j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne passe pas la nuit. La protéine que lui a injecté le Wraith est entrain de détruire ses anticorps.

Maclane : Vous ne pouvait pas lui en injecter ?

Beckett : Non, la greffe de moelle osseuse serait inefficace car les nouveaux anticorps serait aussi détruits.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le lit et s'arrêta à ses pieds. Son regard était posé sur la jeune femme.

Maclane : Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour elle ?

Beckett : A part soulager la douleur, rien.

_Rien._

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête, ils se trouvaient dans la Cité des Anciens et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Carson s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

Carson : Sarah, je vais m'occuper de vous maintenant, d'accord ?

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence et suivit Carson. Il la fit asseoir sur un lit et congédia le major. Il commença à ausculter la jeune femme. Elle avait de multiples ecchymoses et coupures. Elle avait aussi une côte cassée. Carson lui posa un bandage et pansa ses autres blessures. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Carson : Vous vous sentez un peu mieux ?

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il décida alors de lui donner un léger sédatif pour qu'elle se repose. La jeune femme n'avait rien fait ou dit pour l'en empêcher. Elle s'était couchée sur le côté, Carson avait posé un drap sur elle et la jeune femme s'était endormie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés de mission. Une semaine qu'elle était morte. A cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue mais la jeune femme la chassa rapidement de son visage. Elle ne devait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Toute l'expédition, militaires, scientifiques, civils, se trouvaient dans la salle de la Porte. Les militaires portaient leur habit de cérémonie militaire, les autres membres portaient leur costume. Elle était devant la Porte, à ses côtés se trouvait le major Sheppard, Carson et le docteur Weir. Cette dernière énonçait un discours sur le lieutenant Jets et Elisha. Mais Sarah n'y prêtait que peu d'attention. Son attention était focalisée sur les deux gerbes posées devant elle. Elle les regardait intensément comme si elles pouvaient faire réapparaître ses amis. Oui, parce qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Le docteur Weir se tournit vers elle et le major. John et elle se dirigèrent vers les gerbes, le major pris celle du lieutenant Jets et Sarah celle d'Elisha. Elisabeth ordonna l'ouverture de la Porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le «kawoosh » se fit entendre. Le major Sheppard et elle se dirigèrent vers cette dernière. Sarah se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Porte. Sarah pris une grande inspiration puis en même temps que le major, fit passer la gerbe à travers. Ils se mirent au garde à vous puis échangèrent le salut rituel. Sheppard ordonna à ses hommes de tirer 5 coups de feu. Lorsque ce fut fait, la Porte fut désactivée, et tout le monde repartit. Weir se dirigea vers Sarah.

Elisabeth : Sarah, j'aimerais vous parler dans mon bureau.

Sarah : Je vous suis.

Les jeunes femmes montèrent l'escalier et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Elisabeth.

Elisabeth _(lui montrant une chaise)_ : Asseyez vous, je vous prie.

Sarah s'exécuta.

Elisabeth : Le major m'a parlé.

Sarah pris une grande inspiration.

Sarah : Docteur Weir, vous…

Elisabeth _(l'interrompant)_ : Appelez moi Elisabeth.

Sarah : Elisabeth, vous devez comprendre que je ne veux plus repartir en mission.

Elisabeth : Sarah, vous êtes un excellent élément…

Sarah : J'ai perdu deux membres de l'expédition.

Elisabeth : Ce n'était pas votre faute Sarah, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que les Wraiths vous capturerait. Le rapport du major Sheppard rapporte que vous avez tout fait pour tenter de sauver Elisha mais qu'il était trop tard.

Sarah répéta ses mots.

Elisabeth : Je suis désolée pour vous Sarah, mais je ne peux accepter votre démission. Nous avons besoin de vous ici.

Sarah : Ce serait tellement plus simple si nous étions sur Terre…

Elisabeth esquissa un sourire.

Elisabeth : Je sais, mais il faut affronter la difficulté, même si ça fait mal.

Sarah : Je... je ne sais pas si je pourrais repartir en mission Elisabeth.

Elisabeth regarda Sarah dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus ce masque que les militaires s'évertuait à maintenir, il y avait de la vérité dans ses yeux. Elle pouvait voir de la peur dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi, cela n'atténuerait en rien sa peur.

Elisabeth : De toute manière, Carson veut encore vous garder ici pendant une semaine.

Sarah sourit en pensant à Carson, elle avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie. Mais finalement, il avait accepté, à contre cœur bien sûr.

Sarah : Très bien, est ce que je peux me retirer ?

Elisabeth : Oui, bien sûr.

Sarah se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir Elisabeth l'interpella.

Sarah : Oui ?

Elisabeth : Prenez soin de vous.

Sarah lui envoya un sourire puis sortit. Elle traversa la salle des commandes d'un pas rapide et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois revenue dans ses quartiers. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et pleura.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Carson : Tout est en ordre capitaine, vous pouvez reprendre les missions d'explorations.

Pendant que Carson lui disait ça, la jeune femme remettait son t-shirt.

Sarah : Très bien docteur.

Elle lui adressa un sourire puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea vers un des balcons proche de l'infirmerie, où elle passait la plupart de son temps à réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas blessée longtemps et qu'elle allait devoir reprendre le travail. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Elisabeth, le jour des funérailles d'Elisha et Marc. Après tout, Elisabeth avait raison, il fallait qu'elle reprenne sa place dans l'expédition de toute manière, elle était là pour ça…Elle poussa un soupir.

_Tout serait si simple si j'étais sur Terre…_

Elle aurait pu demander sa mutation, donner sa démission…tout compte fait non, ça aurait aggravé la situation. Et puis, elle aimait ça : crapahuter en plaine nature, découvrir de nouvelles technologies…Elle poussa à nouveau un soupir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'est alors qu'elle frissonna, il y avait un léger vent frais. Mais Sarah ne rentra pas à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte du balcon s'ouvrir et se retourna.

Sarah : Major ?

Elle allait se mettre au garde à vous mais Sheppard l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'accouda au balcon. Son regard était porté sur l'océan.

John : Le docteur Beckett m'a dit que vous étiez apte à reprendre les missions.

La jeune femme hésita un peu puis s'accouda au balcon elle aussi.

Sarah : Oui.

John : Est ce que vous êtes prête à le faire ?

Tout en disant cela il tourna son regard vers elle.

Sarah : Je ne sais pas…

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants puis les rouvrit.

Sarah : Ce…ça va trop vite, je sais que nous avons besoin de personnes pour luter contre les Wraith et le reste…mais…

John : Je comprends ce que vous ressentez Sarah, et Elisabeth aussi. _(il marqua une pause)_ Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour…pour ça…

Sarah réprima un toussotement et le regarda dans les yeux.

Sarah : Je sais…_(elle prit une inspiration)_ Je veux réintégrer une équipe d'exploration pas seulement pour mettre fin aux Wraiths, mais aussi pour eux.

John compris que par eux elle entendait les membres de son ancienne équipe. Il lui offrit alors un de ses plus beau sourire.

John : Voilà ce que je voulais entendre.

Sarah lui renvoya son sourire. John la salua puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'actionner il se retourna vers Sarah.

John : Capitaine ?

Sarah _(se retournant pour lui faire face)_ : Oui ?

John : Briefing demain matin à 8h30.

Sarah allait répliquer mais le major ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

John : Ne soyez pas en retard.

La jeune capitaine lui sourit puis le major sortit. Elle se retourna vers la mer.

_Finalement, la journée s'annonce meilleure que prévue…_


End file.
